


What Brothers Do

by ShadowSakazaki (Chromata)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/ShadowSakazaki
Summary: Yuuya finds himself caught off-guard by a question he had never wanted to consider.





	What Brothers Do

****It had been years since Yuuya had spent so much time with his little brother.  No… he had _never_ had so much time with Sakuya; when Sakuya lived with the Le Bel household even the servants would keep “the young master” away from Yuuya, Madame Le Bel’s son by a mere leather crafter.  He had known this would happen, of course; that was the price he had to pay for ensuring his brother was loved and that Le Bel didn’t get what he wanted.

               That still didn’t make it any easier to see that Sakuya was such a jackass.  The racist nonsense that poured from his lips, the holier-than-thou attitude, the reverence for such an obviously terrible bird… it was almost as if he was related to Le Bel through blood.

               _Was it worth it?_

               The intrusive thought was a shock to Yuuya’s system, alarming enough to make him think about it for a moment.  If he had left Le Bel’s egg alone and, say, rolled his brother’s egg into a river to float away, would that have left the same blood spatter on his consciousness?  His way of getting rid of the egg had been primarily due to the egg being Le Bel’s, after all; if he had done what his mother asked he never would have done something so violent, so needlessly cruel.  Indeed, perhaps things would have been easier; he would have felt no attachment to the Le Bel child and, therefore, such cruelty would have meant nothing—

               That would be too easy though.  Nothing was so simple; Yuuya knew that as well as anyone.  He would have merely hated the Le Bel child, never forgiving him; the seed of hate in his heart would have grown with each nasty word until even he, master of masks, couldn’t hide it anymore.  He was able to forgive Sakuya every time for only one reason: because Sakuya was his brother.

               More importantly, though… there had never been a choice to Yuuya.  The path was clear from the moment his mother asked him to do the deed.  After all, that egg wasn’t just an egg.  It was his brother.

               Maybe time would enlighten Sakuya, bring him to his senses about his cruelty.  Maybe it wouldn’t.  Yuuya closed his eyes, a sad smile creeping onto his face; it was worth it either way, he concluded, no matter the sin he had to bear.

               After all, Sakuya was his brother.


End file.
